


Pretty Boy

by cyn_00



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Derek, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: Super short tribute to Boyband Hair Spencer™ because we were robbed. The inspiration is Hotch's iconic comment on Reid's new hairstyle of course (5x22). Snuggly, sleepy and kewt :3
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday directly on Tumblr at 5am due to insomnia and a need to free this silly idea from my mind. I pondered for a while if it was worth posting here too and then I said "alright f*ck it" so here we are lol (also title is random tbh)

[ _Link to the same fic on Tumblr_ ](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/628760016758980608/this-is-called-its-8am-and-ive-been-awake-since)

* * *

Morgan's hand sneaked up to settle in his boyfriend's hair, a gesture that had become second nature to the man as much as responding to it with a content purr had become second nature to the genius.

He chuckled fondly and squeezed Spencer's weary frame even more into his arms, shifting to get more comfortable in their lying position on the Doctor's couch.

He relished in their first actual few minutes of _real_ quiet after having managed to wrap up yet another loud, messy, challenging case; tenderly scraping the man's scalp with his fingertips.

When Spencer had popped up in the conference room that morning along with that new haircut of his, Derek's instant reaction had been a seemingly uncontainable jaw drop at the very least, if not a flat out hopefully-not-drooling-on-the-floor kind of situation. Right off the bat he hadn't thought about how he would no longer be able to braid his hair and twirl his fingers around the curls and see the genius sigh annoyedly and give in to pulling it up in a messy half-bun. He didn't mind anyway though. Spencer was _gorgeous_ , how dare he complain.

"So uh... _boyband?_ " he teased.

Reid's giggle came in a hitched puff of warm air tickling the man's throat.

" _Stop_." he attempted at biting back. It came off adorable, just as expected. Which usually made him even more flustered which in turn made him even _more_ adorable. A virtuous cycle, if you will, to Morgan's eyes - Boy Wonder would disagree.

" _Mmh_ I don't know baby it doesn't really fit you, if you ask me..." Derek joked further, chasing that very virtuous cycle that every time made his heart swell with reverence and disarming affection for the boy snuggled in his arms.

Spencer playfully kicked his calf with a stripy sock-cladded foot. "I said stop!"

The man's chest only thrummed more eagerly with chuckles at the reaction, as he gave in the impulse to tilt his head down and place a kiss on his boy's forehead, covered in a layer of soft hazelnut bangs he wasn't used to.

"C'mon. You know I'm joking." he reassured; Spencer raised his face - until then tucked under his chin - to meet Derek's kind eyes the second the man dropped that little game of his.

"I know." Reid nodded his understanding, the corner of his lips quirking up in a small grin. "And anyway, doesn't sound to me like an insult or anything." he shrugged.

The other's brows shot up. "You got that one right."

Derek cradled the genius' cheek with a hand, preventing him from shying away from what he was going to say. "You _do_ look extremely pretty."

A glimmer sparked up in Spencer's eyes at the compliment, biting his inner-cheek but determined to not avert his gaze.

"...thank you" he replied bashfully; seemingly impossible for the wholesome genius to be unpolite even if there's no need to thank someone for merely speaking the truth.

After keeping up with the man's stare a while longer, Spencer's muzzle couldn't help but reclaim his previous warm spot under Derek's chin.

He laid a velvet peck on his boyfriend's Adam's apple. "That's all that matters to me, honestly."

Morgan frowned. Boy had this habit of voicing his thoughts minutes if not hours after the conversation had come to its end.

"What matters, kid?"

"...that...that you think _that_ of me ?"

Derek ducked his head to bury his lips in Spencer's cloud of brunette strands.

"That I think you're pretty? That what you're saying?" he asked; questions coming out in a half-mumble due to the dampening effect of the genius' mop of hair.

"Yeah." the other simply confirmed, tying his arms tighter around the older man's torso.

"I- I mean... I'm not saying that I cut my hair _for_ you, I mean that at the end of the day I just care that YOU think I'm...pretty."

Derek's already molten heart leaked out of his body. "Spencer... you _are_ my Pretty Boy. Always. Got that?"

To someone external it might've seemed shallow to spend time discussing about whether Morgan thought he was pretty or not. To the couple it _wasn't_ , though, because that last exchange of theirs held a bigger, unspoken value to it, unanimously acknowledged by them both. Claiming Reid was _his pretty boy_ was only the very tip of the iceberg of a meaning way deeper, hinted at through a light-hearted, sleepy conversation.

If Derek hadn't known the man like the palm of his hand, he wouldn't have been willing to bet that he was smiling ear-to-ear. But he _did_ know him like the palm of his hand, and he could also _feel_ that smile hovering millimeters away from his skin.

Spencer nodded vehemently. "Got it. _Your_ Pretty Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
